<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My troubles lead my way to you! by peysu, Weeb_Sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432556">My troubles lead my way to you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu'>peysu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama'>Weeb_Sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd year Yoshiko, 3rd year Riko, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Riko the shy lesbian, Romance, Wholesome, Yoshiko doesn't do the fallen angel shtick, YouChika gon tease you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With graduation just around the corner, Riko still has not decided on where she would continue her studies. As she tries to look for answers, she stumbles upon unexpected company which led to revelations. Will the turn of events help her in deciding what path to take for the future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, implied Watanabe You/Takami Chika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My troubles lead my way to you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Chika, stop messing around. If you don't study you'll fail the entrance exam."</em> Said You,</p><p>The three of the now third year high school members of Aqours are having a study session in Chika's room in preparation for the entrance exam. You and Chika have already chosen a university they wanted to go to but Riko was still unsure of where she wanted to enroll to.</p><p> </p><p>Chika was laying on her back and had a notebook resting on her face while You was concentrating on her studies, Chika suddenly asked,</p><p>
  <em>"Have you decided yet, Riko?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still don't know where to apply, there's still a lot of time to choose."</em>
</p><p><em>"Eh?! Why not take the early entrance exams?"</em> replied You</p><p><em>"She's probably thinking she'll pass in whatever Uni she goes to."</em> added Chika</p><p><em>"Must be nice. I can't pass unless I study really hard. Hey, Riko. Can you explain this formula in detail?"</em> asked You.</p><p>But she was left on air as Riko seemed to be in a deep trance, staring off into the sea. It was as if her consciousness left her whole being.</p><p><em>"Uh, Riko? Are you okay?"</em> Chika asked.</p><p>
  <em>"If you're not feeling okay, you can go home, Riko. This mock exams are specifically for our Uni anyway."</em>
</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>Chika throws her eraser, hitting Riko in the back of her head.</p><p><em>"Ow!"</em> yelled Riko in response to Chika's minor violence.</p><p>
  <em>"You're spacing out during this time of the day, are you in love of something?"</em>
</p><p>The question that Chika had asked made Riko blush.</p><p><em>"Wh-wha-what are you saying? Dummy!"</em> Riko replied.</p><p><em>"See Chika?! I was right! That's one ham and cheese bun."</em> said You</p><p><em>"Aw man."</em> answered Chika.</p><p>"I'll bet it's Yoshiko!" yelled You.</p><p>"Two ham and cheese if it's Dia." voiced Chika.</p><p>To which You replied, "Deal."</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just gonna get teased here, so I'll be going now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can always tease you from your window, Riko. Did you forget we're neighbors?"</em>
</p><p>Said Chika as she and You laughed, Riko took her bag and excused herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was only a short walk back home, so Riko was already in the front door of her home. She still was puzzled and worried about her future. She decided to go somewhere and clear her mind, she thought it would be useless to stay at her room for privacy as the Chika and You duo will still be able to poke their noses to Riko's business if she was to rest at her room.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Please come to our newly opened café! We're offering free drinks for the first 100 customers!"</em> Exclaimed the person across Riko, she seemed to be advertising something, something about a new café, this piqued Riko's interest, so she quickly went to the café.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Welcome!"</em> said the clerk behind the counter.</p><p>
  <em>"You're our 100th customer, so you get one free drink and a discount if you order another one." added the clerk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd like to get-"</em>
</p><p>Riko was put on a halt as another customer rushed inside the café.</p><p><em>"Wh-what number... am I?"</em> asked the breathless customer.</p><p>
  <em>"You're one number late! You're the 101st customer, sorry, but we can't give you a free drink."</em>
</p><p>As Riko took a good look at the 101st customer, she realized it was someone she knew, the second year Tsushima Yoshiko.</p><p>
  <em>"Yoshiko?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Geh?! R-Riko?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the heck are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-none of your business!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sigh. I'd like to get 2 cups of coffee please."</em> Ordered Riko.</p><p><em>"I'll treat you to coffee so go find us a table."</em> Said Riko to Yoshiko.</p><p><em>"Hmph!"</em> said Yoshiko.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoshiko was sitting at a table for two, her face in her palm and her elbow on the table, looking outside all grumpy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Here, coffee." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks I guess..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minutes went by without talking to each other, it was just the sound of sipping coffee that was to be heard from the two.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Do you not like me or something?"</em> asked Riko</p><p><em>"W-wh-what? I like you!"</em> replied Yoshiko</p><p> </p><p><em>"Woah, a confession? Go get her!"</em> Yoshiko was so loud that other customers in the café heard what she said.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Dummy, I asked if you hate me or something. You're not talking to me nor looking towards me."</em> said Riko.</p><p>
  <em>"W-well that's... Nevermind about me, what about you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"About me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, how'd you come across this café?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was looking for a place to clear my mind off."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, are you troubled about something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still don't know what uni to go to. Chika and You already decided and even studying for the advance entrance exams."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I thought the three of you were going to apply to the same school."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd probably be depending on the two of them again if I was to go to the same school."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But aren't you like an independent person?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? Not at all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You totally give off that vibe. The way I see you, you're independent and smart and talented and cute and-"</em>
</p><p>Yoshiko stopped talking as she realized she had hinted at her own feelings to the person she liked, Riko then blushed as she got embarrassed from Yoshiko's compliments.</p><p>
  <em>"I-I didn't mean it that way..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait no- uh... Actually... YES, I YOSHIKO TSUSHIMA HAVE LIKED YOU, RIKO SAKURAUCHI FOR THE LONGEST TIME!"</em>
</p><p>Yoshiko yelled her words out that even people outside the café heard her, every person in the café cheered for the girl with a hair bun, but Riko was too shy to even lift her chin up.</p><p><em>"L-l-let's get out of here!"</em> shouted Riko as she grabbed Yoshiko by the hand.</p><p>"W-where are you taking me?"</p><p>No reply, she kept walking while holding tightly on Yoshiko's hands. On the way, they both came across Chika and You, </p><p> </p><p><em>"Riko? And Yoshiko!?</em>" screamed Chika</p><p><em>"No way! That's two ham and cheese buns now, Chika."</em> added You.</p><p> </p><p>Yoshiko recognized the neighborhood, and it dawned on her that they were on their way to Riko's house, she instantly grew crimson red.</p><p>
  <em>"R-riko? Aren't we skipping a few steps here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just shut up and follow me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both of them are now in front of the Sakurauchi residence, Yoshiko still confused about why she's been dragged to the house of the person she just confessed to minutes ago. Riko then dragged Yoshiko into her room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wait Riko, I'm not mentally prepa-"</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, Riko breaks down as she hugged Riko,</p><p><em>"I-I don't know what to do, I've liked you for a long time too, but..."</em> Said Riko while she sobbed,</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, you can tell me everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to be strong enough... enough that I can do what I want on my own, but everyone was so kind, and I always relied on everybody. I wanted to be with you Yoshiko, believe me."</em>
</p><p><em>"I do, of course I would believe you."</em> replied Yoshiko as she gently patted Riko in the head.</p><p><em>"But I was too weak to confess, I-I was scared, scared that I was going to leave you behind without telling you anything about what I've felt for years."</em> continued Riko as tears ran down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Riko loses strength, her knees buckled, adding weight on her body, both of them fell on Riko's bed.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Riko?! Are you okay?!"</em> The worried Yoshiko asked.</p><p>No response. Instead, Riko crawled on top of Yoshiko, pinning her down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"R-riko?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riko leaned closed to Yoshiko's ears, "Do you want to do it with me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wh-what? Yes, of course, but it would seem like I took advantage of your weakness."</em>
</p><p><em>"Who cares?"</em> said Riko as she gave Yoshiko a kiss in the lips, </p><p> </p><p>As their tongues intertwine, they took quick breaths and continued. As they time went by, they slowly lose their clothing one by one. The room gets hotter as the sun hid behind the horizon and the lighting of the room gets darker, amplifying their lust for each other. </p><p> </p><p><em>"R-right there, Yoshiko..."</em> followed by a soft moan coming from Riko,</p><p>Yoshiko softly pulls Riko's hair, making her head tilt back, allowing her to kiss Riko in the neck.</p><p> Moans and the sound of wet flesh clapping filled the Riko's room.</p><p><em>"I'm... cumming."</em> said Riko under her breath.</p><p>Her love juices squirt all over the room, both of them were tired and drained from making love. They lay down on Riko's bed,</p><p> </p><p><em>"You haven't told me your answer yet."</em> said Yoshiko?</p><p><em>"What answer?"</em> replied Riko</p><p><em>"The one- I actually never asked... I just blatantly confessed, but didn't ask you to go out with me.. crap.</em>"</p><p>Riko chuckles, <em>"Well, I gave you my answer. It wasn't a verbal one, but I hope it reached you."</em></p><p><em>"It very well did, down to my deepest parts down there."</em>  said Yoshiko as she and Riko both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Yoshiko's turn suddenly becomes serious,<em> "So, what about University?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I still don't know. But with you by my side, I think I'll be okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's only a couple of months left until we part ways though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence overtakes the room as it got dark, only to be lit by the lamp lights outside on the streets.</p><p> </p><p>Riko suddenly sits up as she yelled <em>"I know! I'll take the closest one from her so that I can still meet with you!"</em></p><p><em>"Isn't that the same Uni that You and Chika applied to?"</em> replied Yoshiko as she laughs.</p><p>Riko was dumbfounded and embarrassed, she hid her face behind her hands.</p><p>
  <em>"But if you weren't like that, this would have never happened, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-yeah..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going home, it's already dark. See you at school tomorrow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoshiko dresses up and goes home, while Riko was then hit by reality that she just lost her virginity to the person she liked. It was a bittersweet moment for her, she goes to the balcony of her room to breathe some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yo, Riko. That was pretty hot, I didn't know you had that in you."</em> Said Chika from the window in her room, sipping orange juice from a tea cup</p><p><em> "SHUT UP CHIKA!!!"  </em>yelled Riko in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With that, Riko's worries are gone and air-headed as she can be, she snatches a girlfriend in the process.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>